


The Perfect Beginning and End

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol, Complete, Drunk Jim, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Sweetness and Fluff, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim loves New Year's Eve and it's one of the few times he gives everyone the day off. This is how he and Sebastian end the year and begin a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Beginning and End

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick, since it's New Year's Eve. Happy New Year, everyone!

"You're really giving everyone the night off for New Year's Eve?" Sebastian questioned, raising a brow. Jim rarely ever gave anyone the day off, even if a family member was dead or their wife was having a baby or something. But he was giving people New Year's off? Naturally, it made the sandy blonde suspicious.

"Of course I am. After all, even if no one else is going to be celebrating, you and I are," Jim told him with a smile. "You proposed to me New Year's Eve, remember? That's why it's my favourite day of the year. And that's why you and I are going to celebrate with wine and whiskey and hats and noise markers and party poppers and everything you can imagine. No fireworks though. No where to set them off."

Sebastian smiled, playing with the silver band on his finger. "Of course I remember. How could I forget the second best day of my life?" he commented.

"Second?" Jim echoed with a raised brow.

"Yes. The first is our wedding day," Sebastian explained with a grin, chuckling when Jim rolled his eyes and smiled a little.

"I suppose it's mine as well. But anyway, back to tonight. We'll be celebrating and playing the songs we danced to at our wedding. And I fully expect a kiss at midnight. Can't break tradition, after all," the brunette criminal teased with a wink.

That night, the pair stayed home with plenty of wine, some whiskey and beer for Seb, and some fruity cocktails that Jim just adored. As well as the Irish were supposed to be able to hold their alcohol, Jim was shit at it and it didn't take much more than a couple of fruity drinks before he was drunk.

"Sebby!" the man slurred, draping himself over the sniper's shoulder. They were seated on the sofa and watching a countdown to the New Year. Sebastian chuckled. He knew how to handle Jim when his boss and husband was drunk. He'd been doing it for years now, ever since they started dating. He really was like a child when he got drunk. He wanted everything his way and had no boundaries or limitations. And when he didn't get his way, he often pouted or had a tantrum. It was kind of cute, really. But he could be sent to bed and would be fine in the morning.

"Yeah, Jimmy?" Sebastian chuckled, pulling the other into his lap. "What is it, babe?"

"I loooooove you," Jim sighed, nuzzling Sebastian's neck. "I loved you a long time, ya know. Even 'fore we started really dating. I loved you 'fore, but I couldn't say anythin' 'cause you might get mad. But you won't get mad, right Bassy? 'Cause you loooove me too. Right?"

Sebastian smiled and nodded, kissing Jim's cheek. "To the moon and back, kitten," he hummed.

"Really? To the moon and back? Have you ever been to the moon? 'Cause it's a long way away. I wanna go to the moon one day." And with that, Jim was blathering on about astronomy. Sebastian chuckled. Jim was so easily distracted when he was drunk. But the blonde loved him more than anything and was happy to listen. They just chatted about random things throughout the night, enjoying one another's company. At one point, Jim even convinced Sebastian to play Cluedo with him. He let Jim win, of course. They didn't need a tantrum just before the New Year and their kiss. 

"Jimmy, come on. It's almost midnight," Sebastian told him, sitting on the floor with a whiskey. Jim grinned and rushed over with a glass of wine, sitting in Sebastian's lap. Finally the countdown started. 

"10....9......8," Jim started, slurring a bit.

"7.......6.....5....4," Sebastian added.

"3......2.....1," they finished together, then kissed as the rest of their time zone set off fireworks and celebrated the New Year. 

"I love you, Jimmy," Sebastian whispered. 

"I love you too, Seb," Jim murmured, leaning in close. Sebastian just held Jim against himself, thinking it was a cuddle. Then he discovered Jim had passed out against him. He chuckled and carried the other to bed. Oh well. He knew the words were true and it didn't matter that Jim was passed out and sleeping. At least he was getting rest. The blonde tucked his husband into bed, joining him after cleaning up their mess and hoping the new year would be even better. Though nothing could top this night.


End file.
